


Under the Influence

by orphan_account



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Alcohol, Arranged Marriage, Awkwardness, Canon Relationships, Confessions, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Hangover, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Confessions, Morning After, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What does it take to get two married idiots who love each other very much to just get on with it? For these two, nothing short of an excess of alcohol, that's what.Shangxiang wakes up in Liu Bei's bed with a hangover and no clothes. She must be the only woman in history to somehow have a one-night stand with her own husband.
Relationships: Liú Bèi/Sūn Shàngxiāng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Under the Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Xuande is Liu Bei's courtesy name, just FYI.

Lady Sun woke to the sting of the morning sun shining on her eyelids. She sat up in bed and immediately regretted it. Her head felt like a lump of coal, it hurt so bad. With a groan, she forced her eyes open and resolved to get the day started.

Two things dawned on her. 

First, she wasn’t in her bed. It wasn’t even her room. Instead of weapons decorating the walls, this one had elegant wood furniture and a gilded canopy around the bed. This was Lord Xuande’s chambers. 

And second? She was very, very naked. 

Lady Sun was fully awake now. Memories of the night before came flooding back. They were still fuzzy from the wine, but she recalled some things. 

She remembered there was a banquet celebrating a new officer’s enlistment. One thing led to another and there was a rush back to the bedroom and a fumble to get her clothes off. She remembered her lord’s body above her, his eyes hungry and burning with lust. She remembered the fiery need in her loins, the passionate union of their bodies, the _blissful_ release that shattered her very being… 

She remembered his warm embrace and his loving gaze guiding her to sleep

She had to lie down again. Her cheeks burned hot, but despite that, a big, dopey smile managed to find its way onto her face anyway. 

* * *

Finding her clothes proved to be more of a headache than her actual headache. They were strewn all across the room under the bed, over furniture, and a million other places that it seemed impossible for clothing to wind up in. Speaking of which, she found her bandana tied up to the headrest. They couldn’t _possibly_ have used that to… 

There was a knock at the door. 

“My lady, are you awake?” Xuande’s voice came through. “I am sorry to have left you alone, but I was called to take care of something quickly. May I come in?” 

Lady Sun scrambled to make herself decent and then called him in. 

Xuande entered the room and closed the door behind him. Their eyes met. His face was bright red, and Lady Sun suspected hers was too. Somehow, she already knew what they were going to be talking about. 

He took a deep breath. “So… last night-” 

“It was good,” Lady Sun blurted out. She mentally cursed herself, and her face turned redder.

Xuande seemed relieved though. “Oh. Good. I was worried.”

“About what?

He looked down and his hands started fidgeting. “I was worried that you might have been angry with me.”

Oh goodness, he’s dense. That certainly wasn’t making this conversation easier.

“My lord, we _are_ married.” 

“For an alliance,” said Xuande. He sighed. “And you were drunk.” 

“We both were, silly,” Lady Sun said. She lightly punched his arm. “You weren’t taking advantage of me or anything, okay?”

“Well, alright. If you say so,” Xuande said. He finally looked up. His eyes were sheepish and his mouth was pressed into an embarrassed smile. What a dork. Despite herself, Lady Sun couldn’t help but to laugh. 

“My lady-?”

“We’re husband and wife,” she said between her giggles, “but we can’t so much as _talk_ about sex without blushing like children.” 

Xuande chuckled and bashfully scratched the back of his neck. She felt the tension in the room melt. 

“I mean, when was the last time we did it? Our wedding night?” Lady Sun continued. “That was _months_ ago!” 

The smile lessened on Xuande’s face. “I did not think you wanted anything to do with me,” he said. “This marriage was not by your choice. Or mine, really.” 

Lady Sun reached out to grab his arm in a way that she hoped seemed reassuring. 

“Now why would you think that?” Lady Sun asked. “You’re Lord Liu Xuande: man of the people and hero of the Han Empire. I kinda knew we’d get along.” 

“Truly?”

“Yeah.” She stepped closer. He may have been a dork, but he was such a charming dork. How has he managed to get married twice before? 

“I always used to tell everyone that I would marry no less than a true hero of the land. And besides, I would never let anyone marry me to someone I wasn’t interested in. They’d get a roundhouse to the face!”

For a moment, Xuande didn’t react. Lady Sun worried that she said something wrong. 

“So…” he started, his voice hesitant, “you are ‘interested?’ As in romantically?”

Oh. She didn’t mean to let that slip. 

“Well, yeah,” she admitted. Now it was her turn to look down and fidget. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” 

“Well hey, I tried. At least I’ve been trying to drop hints and stuff,” she stammered. “Oh, I don’t know! I just thought it would be weird if I asked you outright.” Truth be told, she didn’t really have a good answer. Xuande, for his part though, seemed overjoyed. 

“I am glad to hear that my lady,” he said. He clasped both her hands in his. “I must confess that I… have feelings for you too.” 

Lady Sun felt her heart swell and threaten to burst. Did he really just say that?

“Well,” she began, regaining her composure, “I guess last night should have been a big hint for the both of us.” 

Xuande laughed and placed his hands on her hips. 

“Yes, it should have,” he said with a warm smile. 

Then his eyes glanced down and lingered on her mouth. Lady Sun’s heart pounded even harder against her chest. He leaned forward. Her eyes fluttered closed. She felt his lips press slowly against hers, warm and chapped, and her mind blanked. She had to wrap her arms around his neck just to stay standing. The rest of the world faded away and everything just became his warm kiss, his face resting against hers, and his breath tickling her face… 

He pulled away far too soon, and Lady Sun opened her eyes, dazed and seeing nothing but her lord. Xuande rested his forehead against hers and hummed contentfully.

They stayed like that in a comfortable silence. Lady Sun’s head still spun from the kiss, but she gathered enough of her wits to take in the ramifications of this. A whole new future opened up to them, one filled with joy and laughter. Just for the two of them. 

She couldn’t wait to get started. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“We absolutely should fuck more often,” she whispered. 

He chuckled. “As you wish, my lady.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well now my brother is judging me for writing fanfiction. Really glad he didn't see this one.


End file.
